Ideas are communicated from one person to another largely through the senses of hearing and sight. In general intelligence which is seen is remembered better than something that is only heard and a picture is usually able to convey more information that lends itself to illustration in a shorter time than a printed description. For these reasons it has been common in museums, exhibits, exhibitions, stores and the like to provide pictures and displays to teach people about life styles of humans and animals, historic events, interior decorating, and the like. Three dimensional displays, particularly with life-like figures and environments, get more attention from people visiting a museum, exhibit, store or the like than a painting or picture of the same scene. Motion pictures approach displays in effectiveness in getting attention and in conveying information.
Many proposals have been made heretofore to animate dolls, wax figures, mannequins and the like in displays. These proposals have included means to impart movement to the figure and in Jalbert U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,180 it has been proposed to project an animated countenance on a smooth and slightly convex surface representing the face of a lay figure, either externally or interiorly by the use of two mirrors.
The present invention provides a mannequin that delivers a vocal message apparently coming from its mouth while simulating facial movements coordinated with the message.